Wordgirl and them bath house fun
by Travis 2017
Summary: Becky and her friends goes to a public bath house. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Wordgirl and them public baths fun

* * *

Becky and her friends is heading to the new public baths to get clean of course. They will all be as naked as the day they was born of course. They know they have to be naked in them big bath tubs of course. They know that every body part needs to be washed in fact. They went and payed the fee and went to the locker room and got naked and got in the tubs. They are having fun there of course. Their genitals are showing but has no shame of course. Because it is divided by sex of course.

"I sure love this place," said Becky, "We are here with our vaginas and nice and smooth fronts are showing."

"Same here," said Violet, "Same as our butts and nipples as well as belly buttons."

"Yes indeed of course," said Bridget, "I am glad i am here of course."

"I love being naked," said Ursula, "We have no shame here of course."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I am glad this is the girls tub of course."

We now head to the boys tubs now of course. There we see T.J., Johnson, Tommy, Phil, and Scoops is at of course. Because they are boys they have penises of course. They know they must clean them of course. Because they are all boys they have no shame of course. They are glad they are there of course. They heard that Gay bathhouses is no place for them. Two things that keeps them out of them is age and they aren't gay of course. They are glad they wont go in one of them ever of course.

"I love this place," said Scoops, "It is such a good place to get clean here and we are naked."

"Same here of course," said T.J., "Being boys we have penises and scrotum's in fact."

"Yes and testicles in them," said Phil, "I can tell we have two of them of course."

"Yes we do," said Johnson, "I am glad we are here in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Tommy, "I am glad we are all boys in fact."

I hope you all like this story here so far. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	2. Girls talk

Wordgirl and them public baths fun

* * *

Becky and her friends is at the public bath in the tubs naked as the day they was born. We see the girls talking now of course like Becky and them. They are talking about their bodies now because they are naked of course. They love being naked of course in fact of course. They love being naked so much they wish they can always be naked of course. They love taking baths at that place of course. They are talking about how girl bodies are different than male bodies. We see them talking now.

"I love my vagina a lot of course," said Becky, "As well as my front for it is nice and smooth of course."

"Same here of course," said Violet, "Someday we will get boobs where our nipples is at now."

"Yes like Bridget here," said Ursula, "She has them as well as pubic hair of course."

"That she does," said Barbara, "We have no pubic hair yet for we are too young."

"Yes just like me," said Bridget, "I am glad we are here of course in fact."

They love talking about their bodies a lot of course. They know they can chose to get rid of their pubic hair if they want of course. They see two more girls getting in with them. Their names is Ruth and Amber Miller they are sisters in fact. They are glad they are there as well in fact. They are teenagers so they have boobs and pubic hair of course. They are glad that Becky and them is there so they can know what their bodies will be like when they reach puberty of course. We see them talking now of course.

"Hi there you two," said Becky, "I see you two around before of course."

"Yes you have," said Ruth, "Someday soon you will get boobs and pubic hair in fact."

"And have periods of course," said Amber, "That is what will happen soon of course."

"I know that," said Becky, "I am very smart of course in matter of fact."

"She sure is," said Violet, "She is the smartest girl in our school."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	3. Boys talk

Wordgirl and them public baths fun

* * *

Becky and her friends is still at the bath house taking their baths of course. The boys are now talking about their bodies which is showing. Because they are boys they have two testicles, a scrotum, and a penis. They are all circumcised so their penis heads are showing. They are glad they all had it done after they was born by doctor's of course in fact. They are glad they re there getting clean of course. They know they can't masturbate there for it is against the rules. But they see a boy playing with his penis.

"Stop playing with that," said Scoops, "It is against the rules of this place here after all of course."

"He is right you know," said T.J., "You need to stop playing with that before you wet the tub."

"He is right," said Tommy, "Stop playing with your penis here of course so leave it alone."

"Like they said," said Johnson, "It can fall off and you will die."

"Stop playing with it," said Phil, "And no it wont fall off you could pee in the tub."

They threw that boy for still masturbating in the tub after they told him to stop of course. They was glad they threw him out of course. They are glad they are there to have a good time and get clean of course. That place they have to be in the tub as naked as the day they was born of course. They have their bath toys there to play with of course. They are thinking of having bath toys races there of course. They know that place they have no need to cover up their genitals. They love them parts of them.

"I am glad he is gone," said Scoops, "He kept playing with his penis still even though we told him to stop."

"Same here of course," said Tommy, "Them part must only be played in the privacy in the own house."

"Yes indeed," said Phil, "I don't play with mine though of course."

"I agree with you," said T.J., "I am glad we are all circumcised here."

"And same here," said Johnson, "We all have our bath toys here."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	4. Girls talk again

Wordgirl and them public baths fun

* * *

Becky and her friends is still at the bath house taking their baths of course. The girls are now shown talking still as naked as the day they was born taking a bath. They are loving that place there of course. They love being naked and playing with bath toys not their vagina's of course. They might be naked but they wont play with their genitals of course. They know the rules no masturbating there of course allowed. They know that also no sex allowed. That is why girls and boys are separate do to genitals.

"I sure love this place here," said Becky, "I am glad we are here as naked as the day we was born."

"Same here," said Violet, "I am also glad we came here to this nice place here."

"Same here," said Emily, "I am so glad we can be naked and having no shame at all."

"I sure love it," said Ursula, "I am glad we came here to have fun naked as the day we was born."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I am glad we are naked without shame here."

They love being naked because they are taking a bath is why of course. They are glad they are there so they can have fun and get clean. They love having fun of course in fact. They are glad they are naked in fact because of no clothes allowed in the tubs of course. That they must clean single part from their heads to their toes and all in between. They are glad they are having fun with their bath toys. That keeps them from playing with their genitals of course. We see them talking some more now.

"We can have a bath toy race," said Becky, "It sure sounds like fun to me of course."

"Same here," said Violet, "It sure does sound like fun to me of course."

"Same here," said Emily, "I am glad we will have it of course."

"Then we sure will," said Ursula, "I am glad you like my idea of course."

"Yes it is," said Barbara, "This is a good place to have a bath toy race."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	5. Boys have fun

Wordgirl and them public baths fun

* * *

Becky and her friends is still at the bath house taking their baths of course. The boys are having a bath toy race in their bath of course in fact. They are having so much fun there of course. They know not to play with their genitals there. Because if they do they might pee in the tubs. They are so glad they are there having lots of fun there in fact. They are having fun there of course. They are glad they are there to have that fun. They are as naked as the day they was born yet has no shame at all.

"I love this place," said Scoops, "Now we are racing our bath toys having so much fun."

"You said it," said T.J., "Now we are here playing in the nude without any shame."

"I love being naked," said Phil, "That way when i look down i see my penis."

"Same here," said Johnson, "I am glad we came here of course."

"And same here," said Tommy, "I am so glad we are here of course playing naked."

They are racing them and Scoops won it of course in matter of fact. They are now just enjoying the bath they are having of course. They are glad they are there of course because they love that place a lot of course. They are now talking about the boy bodies of course. That they know what they are of course and can see them of course. They love the way they look of course. That it gives them the ability to stand up to pee of course. They know that they have no pubic hair yet of course.

"I love the penis," said Scoops, "I even like the way it sounds of what it does."

"Same here," said T.J., "And then there is the scrotum of course."

"Yes and testicles," said Phil, "They are what makes our sacs plump."

"Yes them," said Johnson, "What else do we have of course?"

"Prostate gland," said Tommy, "That is how the male body is of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	6. Girls have fun

Wordgirl and them public baths fun

* * *

Becky and her friends is still at the bath house taking their baths of course. The girls are having the bath toy race now and like the boys they are naked. They are playing bath toy races so they wont play with their vaginas of course. That is against the rules to masturbate there of course. That they can play with bath toys and can race them of course. They are having lots of good fun there of course. They might be naked but has no shame of course. And they are all girls of course. We see them talking now.

"I love bath toy races," said Becky, "Now we can have it right now of course in fact."

"Same here of course," said Violet, "I am glad we will have it of course."

"I also love that," said Emily, "I am glad we will do that of course."

"I sure do," said Ursula, "I am glad we will play that right now."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I am glad we came to this place here."

They are all glad they are taking the bath at that good place right there of course. They are glad they can be naked but have no shame do to them being girls with vaginas of course. They are glad they are all girls seeing that they will give birth someday using their genitals in sex. They are glad they are having a bath toy race in that big bath tub there. Them tub are big of course. They have lots of room in there of course. They are sure glad that place opens there of course. We see them talking some more.

"I love this place here," said Becky, "We had a good race we did of course."

"I also do," said Violet, "I am glad we came here today."

"It is the best one," said Emily, "Last time i was in one was in Japan on a trip."

"I sure love it," said Ursula, "I have also been in one in Japan as well."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I am glad we came here."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	7. Boys talking

Wordgirl and them public baths fun

* * *

Becky and her friends is still at the bath house taking their baths of course. The boys are now playing with their bath toys as in racing them. They might be naked but they know they can't masturbate there it is against the rules there. They all have them parts there of course. They pee out of them because that is the way the male body is of course. They all have two testicles, a scrotum, and a penis. They know how the human body works for they are human of course. They are talking about the toys they are racing.

"A bath toy race is a good idea," said Scoops, "I am glad we have that good idea of course."

"I also love that," said T.J., "I am glad we came here and we are naked of course."

"I love being naked," said Phil, "I am glad we will race the toys of course."

"Same here," said Tommy, "It will keep us from playing with our penises."

"And same here," said Johnson, "We have no shame being naked here."

They raced the toys and Scoops won of course. They are now talking that they are having good fun there in fact. We see them talking about the way the human body works as in their genitals from inside to outside. From prostate to penis. They know one day they will be able to reproduce to get girls pregnant of course. They don't yet have pubic hair so they are hairless. They love the way it looks. They can see two outside of the body. That hangs there of course. They love their bodies there.

"I love my genitals," said T.J., "To bad we can't see our prostate glands though."

"Same here," said Johnson, "We have spermial vessials as well."

"Same as me," said Tommy, "We each have two testicles of course."

"I also do," said Phil, "We all have scrotum's as well."

"And same here," said Scoops,"Then the last is the penis my favorite part."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	8. Glad we are here

Wordgirl and them public baths fun

* * *

Becky and her female friends is having lots of good time there taking a bath. They love the fact they are naked as the day they was born of course. Tobey came in and started to steal body wash and shampoo of course. They have no idea that he is there yet. That Wordgirl will be the one to stop him from leaving with them in matter of fact. That she is already there because Becky is there and she is Wordgirl by the way. That he has no idea she will show up there. We see them talking now.

"I am glad we all came here today," said Becky, "Think we are all naked here that we have no shame of course."

"Same here of course," said Violet, "I am glad we came here to have lots of fun when being naked."

"I sure love it," said Emily, "I am glad we are here to get clean and have fun."

"Same here of course," said Ursula, "This is a good place for a bath besides at home of course."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I am glad we came here to have fun naked."

Then they heard an alarm to call for Wordgirl came on of course. Becky went and turned into Wordgirl and stopped Tobey That his mom took him home by his ear as always of course and she grounded him when they got home. Then came back naked and got back in the tub. Then they told her what happened of course. Scoops and Violet are keeping her secret in matter of fact. That they promised her that they would of course. They are glad Tobey is gone now. Now they are talking some more in fact.

"Best place besides home being naked," said Becky, "I am glad we came here to get clean at of course."

"You said it," said Violet, "I am glad we came here so we can play naked."

"I am glad we are here," said Emily, "I sure love this good place here."

"Same here," said Ursula, "I am glad Tobey was caught before he got away with it."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I am glad we are here and good that we are naked."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	9. Boys having fun

Wordgirl and them public baths fun

* * *

The boys are now having some more fun as they are naked and getting clean. They are glad they are there and they all love their genitals in fact. They are all boys so they all have full sets of male organs. They know they will use them for sex one day in fact of course. They are having lots of good fun playing with their bath toys and talking. They know that only males are allowed on that side of course. Scoops is playing with the new bath toy he won of course. We see them talking now in fact.

"I sure love this place here," said Scoops, "We can all be naked yet have no shame in it."

"Same here of course," said T.J., "I am glad we are all boys by the way."

"I sure do," said Johnson, "I am glad we all have penises."

"It is a good place," said Phil, "I am glad we came here to have fun and be naked."

"It sure is of course," said Tommy, "I am glad we are having fun here being naked."

They are all having lots there getting clean and having fun when being naked. They are all boys so they all have the same parts between their legs of course. They all have nipples by the way. Johnson and Phil has pink nipples and the rest shades of brown nipples. They are glad they all went there today so they can get clean and play when being fully naked. They know they can't masturbate there it is against the rules there. They are glad they are naked of course. We see them still talking now.

"This place is very nice," said Scoop, "This is a good place so i am glad we came here."

"That it is," said Phil, "It is a very good place where we can be naked at."

"I sure love it," said Johnson, "I am sure glad we are here today."

"Same here of course," said T.J., "I love being here of course."

"And same here," said Tommy, "I am glad this place is here of course."

I need some ideas of the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	10. Girls talk about being naked

Wordgirl and them public baths fun

* * *

The girls are still at the baths having lots of fun there when being naked. They are glad they are all girls so they have no shame there at all in fact. They love that place there because it is clean of course. They heard there is a gay bathhouse in that city called Man's nation baths. They heard it is a dirty place where gay men goes for sex at. They know that the boy's in the next bath tub won't ever go there. Them boys know they are sinful and dirty places. The girls are now talking about being naked in fact.

"I love being naked," said Becky, "When i am which i am i see my nipples, belly button and genitals."

"Same here," said Violet, "Think we will get boobs were our nipples is at."

"Yes indeed," said Emily, "We was all born this way of course."

"That we was," said Ursula, "That is why they call it birthday suit."

"Yes indeed in fact," said Barbara,"I love being naked by the way."

They love the way their bodies look by the way. Their fronts is nice and smooth as it should be. And their vagina's are there between their legs connected to their butts. They pee from that area but not the vagina itself. They are all girls so they know how their genitals work. They know they will one day have periods there of course. They are glad they are there of course. They are glad they are not at puberty so far. They know they will reach it in a year or two. We see them talking some more.

"I remember my first bath," said Becky, "I was naked just like here of course."

"That is good," said Violet, "From the pictures you was a good looking girl."

"I love being naked here," said Emily, "I also remember my first bath as well."

"Same here," said Ursula, "I am glad we are naked here in fact."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I am glad we came here."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	11. Gay men here?

Wordgirl and them public baths fun

* * *

The girls are still at the baths having lots of fun there when being naked. They are glad they are all boys so they have no shame there of course. They are glad they are all there having a good time getting clean and playing when naked. They are as naked as the day they was born. There genitals are showing by the way because they are naked in fact. They are all happy of course as they play in fact. They are glad they are there to get clean and have lots of fun in fact. We see them talking now of course.

"I am glad we came here," said Scoops, "We can get clean and have fun when being naked."

"Same here of course," said T.J., "We might be naked but we have no shame in fact."

"I love this place," said Phil, "I am glad we came here of course."

"Same here," said Tommy, "This is a good place to be to have fun when being naked."

"And same here," said Johnson, "I am glad we all here in fact."

They are glad they are at that place of course and they are happy. They are having lots of fun there when playing with their bath toys in it. It keeps them from playing with their penises of course. They know that masturbating is against the rules of that place for it is a public place of course. So it is against the rules as well as against the law of course. They are glad they are at that place there. They can be naked but can't have sex there for it isn't a gay bathhouse of course it is public baths.

"This is a good place here," said Scoops, "You two what are you doing in fact?"

"Having sex," said a man, "That is what we are doing here in fact."

"Security come here please," said T.J., "These men are having sex here."

"You two get dressed now!" said security, "This is a public place now get out never come back!"

"That takes care of them," said Phil, "Having sex here is a no no of course here."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	12. A fight

Wordgirl and them public baths fun

* * *

The girls are still at the baths having lots of fun there when being naked. They are glad they are all girls so they have no shame with the same type of genitals. They are having lots of fun there and have no idea that Miss. Question is on her way there now to have a bath though. She came out naked and then got in the bath and relaxing there. But they are keeping an eye on her. The one to cause harm is the Butcher by the way. He wants to steal body wash and shampoo by the way in fact.

"Are you here to steal stuff?" said Becky, "After all you are here of course in fact."

"No just a bath," said Miss. Question, "I won't steal anything from here of course."

"That is good," said Violet, "We heard a bad person is here to steal stuff."

"It isn't me," said Miss. Question, "As you can tell i am naked like you girls."

"We can tell that," said Becky, "I am glad you aren't here to steal stuff seeing your naked."

The Butcher came in there and started to steal stuff by the way. Becky went to the bathroom and became Wordgirl and beat him and then returned to the bath naked again. She is having a good time there of course. They love that place there. They are glad that place is there and they all love that place. They are all naked as the day they was born after all. They are glad Miss. Question isn't there to steal but to get clean. They are glad they are all naked for they was all born that way of course.

"This is a very good place here," said Becky, "We are here and we are all naked and have no shame."

"You said it," said Violet, "I am glad we came here of course."

"Same here as well," said Emily, "I am glad this place is here."

"I also do," said Ursula, "It is the best place to take a bath besides at home of course."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I am glad it is just us females."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	13. We love being boys

Wordgirl and them public baths fun

* * *

The Boys are still at the baths having lots of fun there when being naked. They are glad they are all boys so they have no shame there. They are boys so they have penises and scrotum's down there between their legs of course. They love being boys because they have them genitals of course. They are all having lots of good fun when being naked. They are playing with bath toys so they don't play with their penises. That is called masturbation of course. So they have bath toys there in fact.

"I love being a boy of course," said Scoops, "Do to my penis and scrotum by the way in fact."

"I love my penis," said T.J., "We pee from them and can have sex with it someday."

"Same here," said Phil, "I love my genitals because the way they look."

"Same as me," said Tommy, "I am glad we are all boys of course."

"I love being a boy," said Johnson, "I am glad we are all circumcised of course."

They are glad they are all boys so they have no shame of being naked there. They know that no clothes of any kind allowed in them tubs of course. That everyone there in them tubs are naked. Some boys there aren't circumcised of course so they still foreskins they have to retract of course to wash the heads of their penises. But all them boys in that group are circumcised by the way. They are glad they are only males on that side. They are now talking about the boy stuff they do. Such as stuff males do in fact.

"I love monster trucks," said Scoops, "Them things are so much fun of course."

"Same here," said T.J., "I also love football of course in fact."

"Baseball for me," said Phil, "It is a good sport of course."

"Basketball for me," said Tommy, "That is a good sport as well."

"I love boxing," said Johnson, "It is also a good sport of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	14. Looking towards puberty

Wordgirl and them public baths fun

* * *

The girls are still at the baths having lots of good fun there of course. They are all still as naked as the day they was born of course. Becky might have been born on another planet but she was still born naked of course. She has a vagina and because she was born naked they could say it's a girl. She remembers being born of course because she is very smart of course. She might look Hispanic but she is an Alien from Lexicon but she is a human alien as in a super human. She is a type of human after all.

"I am glad we are still here of course," said Becky, "I have a nice looking body after all of course."

"Yes you do," said Violet, "We all have nice looking bodies of course."

"I love being naked," said Emily, "After all i have a nice looking vagina after all."

"Same here of course," said Ursula, "And like all girls my front is nice and smooth."

"Same as mine," said Barbara, "I love the way it feels after all."

They love the way their bodies look from their heads to their toes of course. They are all naked so every body part is showing of course. The outside that is not their insides after all in fact. They are all girls so they have vaginas and such. Becky and them know they will get pubic hair their and get boobs of course. They know how the female body is like because they are all girls by the way. They know that baths and showers is done when being naked of course. We see them talking more now of course.

"I love my vagina," said Becky, "As well as my nice and smooth front as well and my butt."

"Same here," said Violet, "I am looking forward to get boobs of course."

"Same here," said Emily, "We will also will get pubic hair of course."

"Same as me," said Ursula, "We will someday become mom's of course."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I am glad we won't have long to wait."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	15. Boys body talk

Wordgirl and them public baths fun

* * *

The boys are still having lots of fun there playing and having a good time. They are still as naked as the day they was born of course. They all love that place there for they get to be naked there of course. Because they are all boys they all has a penis, scrotum, and two testicles down there of course. They are glad they are there and can play when being naked. They all love being naked by the way of course because they have full sets of male organs by the way of fact. And they was born that way of course.

"I love being naked," said Scoops, "After all i have a nice penis by the way of course."

".I love my penis," said T.J., "I am glad we all have one by the way of course."

"Same here," said Johnson, "We seem to be all circumcised of course in fact."

"Yes we are," said Phil, "I was circumcised just after birth of course."

"Yes we are in fact," said Tommy, "I am glad we all have the same parts there."

They are having lots of good fun there as they are naked as the day they was born of course. They are still playing with their bath toys of course. They are all glad they can play with bath toys there. It keeps them boys from playing with their penises of course. They are glad they are happy they came there today of course. They are glad they are all boys by the way of course. They are still talking when playing of course in fact. They are now talking about their bodies still of course.

"We all have nipples," said Scoops, "Same as belly buttons and male genitals of course."

"Yes indeed of course," said T.J., "We also have fingers and toes as well in fact."

"Yes of course," said Johnson, "We also all have butts as well in fact."

"That is true," said Phil, "That is why i love being human of course."

"Same here," said Tommy, "This is a very good place here in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	16. Girls love it

Wordgirl and them public baths fun

* * *

The girls are still there at the baths of course by the way in fact. And like before they are as naked as the day they was born after all in fact. Their vaginas and nice and smooth fronts as well as butts, nipples, and belly buttons of course. They are all showing because they are naked of course. Because they are also barefoot their toes are showing as well of course. They love being naked there by the way in fact. They was glad they was all born naked like everyone of course. We see them talking now in fact.

"This is a good place to be naked at," said Becky, "I sure do love being naked by the way of course."

"Same here of course," said Violet, "We was all born like this after all by the way."

"That is true," said Emily, "We have vagina's so when they looked they said it's a girl."

"Very true," said Ursula, "I am glad we are all naked here by the way in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Barbara, "We are glad we are here of course."

Them girls are having lots of good fun there of course. They are glad they are all naked so that every parts are showing. They need to wash every part they have there from their heads to their toes. That includes their butts, vagina's and nice and smooth fronts of course. And get in between their toes by the way of course. That they will be very clean when they leave their of course. They love that place there because they can be naked there of course. We still see them girls talking now of course.

"This is a good place of course," said Becky, "We are naked here because we have no shame of course."

"Yes it sure is," said Violet, "I am sure glad we all came here of course."

"I am sure glad we did," said Emily, "I am glad we are naked by the way."

"Same here of course," said Ursula, "I am also glad we are naked here as well."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I am glad we have no shame here of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	17. Talking to a boy

Wordgirl and them public baths fun

* * *

The boys are still at the baths having lots of good fun there when being naked of course. Because they are boys they have the same type of genitals there. They have circumcised penises by the way because no skin to retract by the way of course. They are glad they are naked there of course. They are glad they had that thing done a boy is there before he gets snipped. He is nervous about it of course. He wonders if he will wear diapers or sits like a girl to pee of course. We see them boys talking now.

"Things will be fine boy," said Scoops, "They are only going to circumcise you by the way of course."

"Yes indeed of course," said T.J., "We all had it done by the way in fact."

"I am still nervous about it," said that boy, "I am afraid my penis here would fall off and i die."

"It won't i am sure," said Tommy, "They have antibiotics to fight infection of course."

"Yes they sure do," said Phil, "So it won't fall off by the way in fact."

That boy is a little less nervous of getting circumcised of course. He know he needs to get it done of course by the way. They told him that he might have to sit like a girl to pee until his penis is fully healed of course. That boy is glad they can treat infections by the way of course. They love the fact that he is getting it done by the way of course. They see them by the way for they are naked by the way. They love being there at that place there. They are still talking by the way to each other still.

"This is a good place for a bath," said Scoops, "Besides at home by the way but i have showers there."

"You said it," said T.J., "I am glad this place is here by the way of course."

"I sure love it," said Phil, "This is a very good place right here of course."

"Same here," said Tommy," We can be naked here by the way and not have shame."

"And same here," said Johnson, "I am glad we came here by the way of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	18. They love being girls

Wordgirl and them public baths fun

* * *

The girls are still at the baths there having a good time there of course. And yes they are all still naked as the day they was born of course. They are all girls so they have no shame there of course. They are glad they are having the best bath they ever had of course. They all have vagina's between their legs by the way of course. They love the fact they are nice and smooth there of course. They love the way it feels there of course. They are having good fun there and now they are talking of course.

"I love the way it feels," said Becky, "My front that is that is why i love being a girl by the way of course."

"Same here of course," said Violet, "I am glad we have vaginas by the way of course."

"Same as me," said Emily, "And think we will get boobs were our nipples is at."

"Yes indeed," said Ursula, "I heard we will also get pubic hair of course."

"Yes of course," said Barbara, "I might shave it off by the way pubic hair in fact."

They are all thinking about doing that so they can still see their genitals there of course. They are having such a good time there at the baths there of course. They are glad they came there and that place is there of course. They are glad they are having lots of fun there playing with their bath toys there. They are all glad they are naked and has no shame at all in fact. They are still talking by the way of course. They are having good fun there. They love to talk about their bodies in fact.

"I love being a girl," said Becky, "I am looking forward to get boobs by the way of course."

"Same here of course," said Violet, "I am even looking forward to periods of course."

"Same here," said Emily, "I am glad we are all girls here in fact."

"Same as me," said Ursula, "I love being a girl by the way of course."

"And same here," said Barbara, "Being a girl is a good thing of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	19. The boys love it

Wordgirl and them public baths fun

* * *

The boys are still in the baths having a good and fun time there of course. They are having a good time being naked as the day they was born of course. They are having fun playing with their bath toys seeing as masturbation is against the rules there. They saw a boy on the other side playing with his penis which is against the rules in fact. They are thinking of getting him scared that his penis would fall off. That he would either die or live without it or turn into a girl. We see them talking now of course.

"Boy stop playing with that," said Scoops, "It will fall off and you would die from blood loss."

"He is right you know," said T.J., "After all we seen it happen once of course."

"Yes indeed we have," said Tommy, "He died a painful death by the way of course."

"Yes indeed," said Phil, "So stop playing with that in fact."

"Okay i will stop," said that boy, "I have stopped now of course."

Their plan worked like a charm as they hoped it would do of course. They are now all playing with the bath toys there of course. They are having a very good bath there of course. It is a good place that they went to of course. They are enjoying playing there when they are as naked the day they was born. That place there is a place there that is clean. Unlike at gay bathhouses of course. They know they would hate going to a place like that. As in gay bathhouses of course. They are still talking now.

"I love this place here," said Scoops, "Only place we can play naked besides at home of course."

"You said it," said T.J., "I am glad we are naked here for it is fun of course."

"Same here," said Johnson, "I see our male genitals here in fact."

"I love the way they look," said Phil, "We all seem to be circumcised of course."

"Same here in fact," said Tommy, "This is a very good place here in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	20. Puberty coming part 1

Wordgirl and them public baths fun

* * *

The girls are still in the bath still having a good time there of course. They all love that place there for it is a good place for a bath besides at home of course. They are all girls they are girls and they love being girls of course. They are very proud of what sex they are of course. They know they can have babies someday with their girl genitals in fact. Becky just might breast feed her babies of course. They know she would make a good mom someday of course. We see them all talking now of course.

"I love this place here," said Becky, "And i also love being a girl by the way of course in fact."

"I am also glad," said Violet, "Being a girl is good by the way of course."

"It is the best place," said Emily, "I am glad this place is here as well."

"Same here," said Ursula, "I love being here and being a girl."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I am glad we came here to have a good bath."

They love that place there for it is a very good place for a bath besides at home of course. They are also glad they are girls as well of course. They are having fun there for it is the best place for friends to relax and have fun there. They are all kids so they have no boobs just two nipples on their chest and no pubic hair. They are happy they are children by the way of course. They will reach puberty soon of course. They have a year for that. They know the changes that will take place soon for them.

"I will love puberty," said Becky, "When i start becoming a woman very soon of course."

"Same here," said Violet, "We won't have long to wait for that."

"Yes indeed of course," said Emily, "I will love the changes to me."

"Same here," said Ursula, "I am glad i am a girl of course."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I love being a girls as well."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter for this long story here of course.


	21. Boys more talk

Wordgirl and them public baths fun

* * *

The boys are still at the bath talking there still as naked as the day they was born. And they have no shame seeing they all look the same between the legs. They are all happy they are boys and that they are naked. They are having fun there playing with their bath toys there. They are glad they threw out them Eunuch males that came there. That one that came has penis there. They are glad they still have their genitals there. They are good boys who will keep their genitals. We see them talking now.

"I am glad i have a penis still," said Scoops, "Same as a scrotum and two testicles there in fact."

"Same here," said T.J., "I am glad we won't get ours removed unless we got that cancer."

"Same as me," said Johnson, "I am glad we are all boys as well."

"I love my penis," said Phil, "I know we also have proestate's as well."

"And same here," said Tommy, "We are indeed all boys here in fact."

They are having lots of good fun there playing with their bath toys in it. They saw a boy who is not circumcised came in. They told him to retract his foreskin so he can wash his penis head. That boy said yes he will in fact. That he is happy not being circumcised. That boy is a good kid who won't hurt anyone for he is a good boy. That he would only hurt if someone hurt him or someone he loves. They are talking about why that place is a good place to have a bath besides at home. We still see them talking now.

"I love this place here," said Scoops, "It is a good place for a bath besides at home in fact."

"Same here in fact," said T.J., "I am glad this place is here for it is fun."

"I sure love it," said Phil, "We can be naked here is why i love it."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I am glad we came here."

"And same here," said Johnson, "And i love it is just boys here on this side here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	22. Girls love being girls

Wordgirl and them public baths fun

* * *

The girls are still at the baths talking and playing in that big tub there. They are still as naked as the day they was born for they are in the bath of course is why. They love taking baths there and at home as well. They are good girls all of them in their own way. They are glad they are naked there without any shame at all of course by the way. They love that place there for it is a good place there. They are having fun there because it is a good for them. Becky and her friends are talking now of course.

"I sure love this place here," said Becky, "I am glad we are here and glad we are girls of course."

"Same here of course," said Violet, "It is sure a good place here for a bath."

"I sure love it," said Emily, "I am glad this place is here."

"I am glad this place is here," said Ursula, "I am glad we all decided to come here to this place here."

"And same here," said Barbara, "It is such a good and fun place of course."

They are glad they are there and glad they are girls in fact. They are happy that place is there and the girls love being girls. They are glad they went there to have fun and get clean there. That is a good place they have there. They enjoy that place where they can be naked and have no shame there. ha he reason why is because they are all girls there. The boy area is just boys of course. That they don't take them together except on certain days there. They are still talking there about being girls. They love being girls.

"I love being a girl in fact," said Becky, "Think soon we will have boobs and pubic hair."

"Same here in fact," said Violet, "I am glad we will soon reach puberty."

"I am looking forward to it," said Emily, "I sure love being here by the way in fact."

"Same here," said Ursula, "I am glad being a girl of course."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I am glad we will soon become women."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	23. Bad group boys?

Wordgirl and them public baths fun

* * *

The boys are still there having a good time when being naked there. There male genitals are showing for they are all boys by the way in fact. If they was girls they would have vagina's and would be in the female baths there. They are boys with penises by the way of course. The boys love being boys for they love having them parts there of course. Them boys are glad they came there for they are having a good time there. They are happy being there and being boys. We see them talking now of course.

"I love being a boy," said Scoops, "I am glad we are all boys here because we have penises of course."

"Same here," said T.J., "I love my penis by the way it looks and the name penis of course."

"Nothing like them," said Tommy, "We have no pubic bone for erections."

"Same here," said Phil, "I am proud i am a boy of course."

"And same here," said Johnson, "I am glad we are all boys in here of course."

Them boys are glad they are boys of course. The girls are in he female area so no need to cover their genitals there. The are glad they are there and glad they are circumcised unlike two boys there. Them two will never get it done. In fact them two wants circumcision to be illegal by the way of course. They are part of the anti circumcision group. They won't talk to them boys do to them getting circumcised when they are against it. They wonder what them two are thinking there by the way. They are talking about it now.

"I don't know them," said Scoops, "I want them to talk with us but they don't seem to want to."

"Same here," said T.J., "I saw hem in school i do believe of course."

"I also don't," said Johnson, "They are not circumcised in fact."

"Some boys don't get it done," said Tommy, "The could e members of that group there."

"I think they are," said Phil, "I am glad i got circumcised i have no regret."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	24. Love that place

Wordgirl and them public baths fun

* * *

The girls are still there and still as naked as the day they was born of course. Becky is happy it is only girls on that side there or they would have shame there. They are glad they are girls who will soon start becoming women. They are looking forward to it of course in matter of fact. They are glad they are there to have fun and getting clean there as well. They are happy they are there for them it is a very good place for a bath. They are happy that place is there in fact. We see them all talking there now of course.

"I love being a girl," said Becky, "This place here i really love because it is a good place for a bath."

"Same here as well," said Violet, "For we are naked here by the way in fact."

"I love being a girl," said Emily, "For we will one day we can get pregnant."

"I love i as well," said Ursula, "I would make a good mom someday."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I would also make a good mom."

They are playing with the bath toys there having a very good time there for it is a nice place for them there. That place there is a very good place there of course. They are happy there for it is a good public bath house there. They are having a good time playing there. They are good kids there that place is a good place unlike gay bathhouses which is know to be dirty place and not places for them that is for men only as in gay men of course. They hate the fact they are still around at the times they are living in.

"I love this place here," said Becky, "I heard gay bathhouses are dirty places."

"Same here of course in fact," said I am glad this place is here in fact."

"Same here," said Emily, "I heard gay bathhouses is dirty places filled with sin."

"Same as me," said Ursula, "This place is clean here of course in fact."

"And same here," said Barbara, "Gay bathhouses is dirty i heard."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter here in this long story here please.


	25. Boy's love it

Wordgirl and them public baths fun

* * *

The boys are still there having a good time still as naked as the day they was born. They are glad they are all boys there at that side there of course in fact. They are glad they are there for they love it of course. That place there is a good place for a bath besides at home of course. They are glad they are there for they love it there of course in fact. Them boys love being boys do to their penises and sac's of course which has their testicles in it. They are all circumcised for their parents said yes. We see them all talking now.

"I love being a boy," said Scoops, "I am glad we have penises and such for they are good parts to have."

"Same here of course," said T.J., "I am glad we are here and glad we are boys."

"Same here," said Johnson, "Girls has vagina's not penises like us."

"Same here as well," said Phil, "I am glad we are here by the way of course."

"And same here," said Tommy, "I am glad we are boys of course in fact."

Them boys love that place there and loves being boys as well in fact. Them boys are happy by the way their bodies look by the way of course. They are glad they have genitals that can someday get females pregnant one day of course. They know boys can't get pregnant for they don't have the genitals for that. They are happy they are there for they are having fun there. For them boys are glad they came there today of course. It was the longest they have ever been naked and loves it. We still are seeing them talking of course.

"We can't get pregnant ever," said Scoops, "But we will be able to get females Pregnant someday in fact."

"That is true," said T.J., "That is why i love being a boy of course."

"Same here of course," said Phil, "We are all glad we are boys of course."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I am glad we won't get boobs."

"And same here," said Johnson, "I love being a boy in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter which will be the last. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	26. Last chapter

Wordgirl and them public baths fun

* * *

The girls are having fun there but it is almost time for them to get out and dry off. Then go to the locker room to put their clothes on by the way of course. They will return in a week or two to have another bath there at that place there. They are glad they spent a long time naked. They was naked in their mom's womb's by the way of course. That the boys got circumcised after they was born of course. That Becky was born the normal way but on ;Planet Lexicon. We see hem all alking now in fact.

"Time for us to wash now," said Becky, "I know we will have to go home very soon of course."

"I love this place here," said Violet, "I am also glad i am a girl with a vagina."

"I hope we come back," said Emily, "I will get nice and clean here of course."

"We sure will," said Ursula, "I am happy it will be in a week or two."

"Yes indeed," said Barbara, "I am glad we had fun here of course."

After they washed themselves they got out and dried off and went to the locker room. The boys did the same thing of course. Then they all got dressed and now their genitals and butt's are covered up. For the boys they can't really cover them up because their penises and scrotum's is on the outside. Them boys don't mind at all because they are boys after all that shows they are boys after all. That it takes a special thing to cover them up or cut off their genitals which they won't do. We see Becky talking to her mom now.

"I had fun there mom," said Becky, "We was happy we went there of course in fact."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "T.J. did you wash your penis well?"

"I sure did mom," said T.J., "I always wash my genitals of course."

"He has a nice one," said Becky, "Next time will be on mixed day."

"I would love that," said T.J., "Becky you must be the one to wash me."

She agreed to that of course. I hope you enjoyed this story here. I will make a sequel. The end.


End file.
